In recent years, research and development of a technique which makes a real scene and virtual information visible simultaneously by displaying virtual objects and information on a wearable terminal such as a head mounted display (HMD), a spectacle-type wearable display and so forth make progress. In such a technique, there are many cases where a virtual image which shows the virtual objects and information is superimposed on the real scene (a background) which is visually recognized directly via the display or on a background image which is displayed on the display. In such a case, when the virtual image completely interrupts obstacles and so forth in the background or the background image, there are cases where a danger occurs when walking and so forth. Accordingly, there are many cases where the virtual image is superimposed on the background or the background image by making it translucent.
However, in a case where the virtual image is superimposed on it translucently, it is difficult to appropriately set the visibility of the virtual object of a drawing result. For example, in a case where the background image and the virtual image have been blended together in a fixed ratio by alpha blending and displayed, the visibility of the virtual image is remarkably lowered in cases where the brightness of the background and that of the virtual image are similar to each other and a texture of the background image is high in contrast.
In Patent Document 1, an image display device which can make the outside world see-through, the device which is equipped with means which displays an image and means which changes a display aspect of the image in accordance with an image which has been obtained by an imaging operation of receiving a light image of a photographic object is disclosed.